Buy Me a Rose Sasuke
by xrosepetalsx
Summary: A songfic to the song Buy Me a Rose by Kenny Rogers. What happens when Sasuke and Naruto's relationship starts to break apart. Minor angst, happy ending. Sasunaru Narusasu. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**I know…I should be working on Forbidden Love…but I HAD to write this one-shot. It's a song fic to **_**Buy Me a Rose by Kenny Rogers**_**. It is also SASUNARU SO FLAMERS MAY LEAVE NOW! Go ahead and flame me, it doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing. You could say I'm the worst writer ever, but my reviewers say other wise and I would continue anyway to get better. Ok so here goes another fic…after the Disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: All I want for Christmas is sasunaru, sasunaru, sasunaru. All I want for Christmas is sasunaru, sasunaru, sasunaru! Obviously I don't own XP**

**Song lyrics**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**Buy Me a Rose Sasuke-teme**

**He works hard to give her all he thinks she wants**

A blond boy with azure eyes that glowed in the black of night sat on a window sill looking out, seeming to be waiting for someone to drive up. The house was dark and the only light came from the window, illuminating the boy sitting on it in an eerie glow, and the space behind him. You could see the faint outline of a bed if you were looking in. A clock with red numbers displaying the time 11:55 sat on a dresser next to the queen sized bed. When the clock hit 12:00 the boy got up of the window sill, somehow knowing exactly what time it was, and got in bed.

'_Working late again. We used to have all the time in the world. We married after getting out of collage and he got a job a month later. It's been a few years and all of a sudden he's so high in the ranks, he always has to work late. Sometimes I wonder if he cheating.'_

**A three car garage, her own credit cards**

**He pulls in late to wake her up with a kiss good night**

An onyx eyed boy with raven hair drove into a three car garage, two cars already occupying two of the slots. As he parked and got out of the car, he thought back on the day. His secretary Sakura had left only an hour before him. She had waited for him, probably hoping he would cheat on his husband with her. He had had her do his credit card taxes for him and find out how much money had been used during the month since she was still around and he had nothing else for her to do. There was only the usual on it, telling him that Naruto never seemed to use them much for himself, which is what he had given them to him for. All he wanted was to give Naruto everything. That was the only reason he worked so hard and was never home with the one he loved. He walked into there room and glanced at the clock. It was 1:00. He stripped down to his boxers and got in bed. He leaned over to kiss Naruto on the forehead, trying in vain not to wake him up. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke with the same hurt in his eyes that Sasuke had to see every night. He stared right back and Naruto saw in his eyes the same thing as every night.

'_I'm doing this for you. I'm sorry_.'

**If he could only read her mind, shed say:  
Buy me a rose, call me from work  
Open a door for me, what would it hurt  
Show me you love me by the look in your eyes  
These are the little things I need the most in my life**

'_If he could only read my mind, he'd know what I really wanted. I just want my husband back. I don't want money just him. Bring me a rose Sasuke, call me from work, Open a door for me, Show me you love me by the look in your eyes, just stay with me.' _

Naruto nodded his head, not saying what he was thinking, knowing he just couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to. He was waiting for the right time. Sasuke lay down and missed the lone tear that slipped down Naruto's cheek. Naruto buried himself into Sasuke's side and an arm slid around his shoulders. He cried silently knowing Sasuke was already asleep and made sure no tears landed on him.

**Now the days have grown to years of feeling all alone  
And she can't help but wonder what she's doing wrong**

**Cause lately shed try anything to turn his head**

It had been a few weeks since that night. Naruto had finally let himself cry, and Sasuke had woken to wet bread spread and tear tracks on the face of the boy cuddling in his side. He got up, trying yet again in vain not to wake the boy.

Naruto sat on the couch in the living room, drinking some tea, wondering what he was doing wrong. Lately he would try anything to get Sasuke to see him. He didn't realize that he was all that Sasuke ever saw. When Sasuke got home, he would kiss him full on the lips and cuddle with him, but Sasuke fell asleep shortly after. They never have sex anymore, and Naruto missed it. Naruto missed Sasuke. In the mornings he would make out with him and wish him luck on his day, but it never seemed to get Sasuke's attention.

**Would it make a difference if she said:  
Buy me a rose, call me from work  
Open a door for me, what would it hurt  
Show me you love me by the look in your eyes  
These are the little things I need the most in my life**

Naruto once again sat on the window ledge. The clock hit 12:00 and Naruto got in bed. This time when he felt Sasuke's lips on his forehead, he lifted his head and kissed him deeply. Sasuke kissed back just as passionately. The kiss lasted longer then normal and Naruto once again cuddled into his side when it ended. This time he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, holding on for dear life. When morning came, he wouldn't let go and pretended to still be asleep. He succeeded in getting Sasuke to stay for another 10 minutes before Sasuke carefully pried him of. Naruto opened his eyes and kissed him deeply before letting him get ready for work. He waited at the door to the garage and when Sasuke got there he once again kissed him passionately before letting him leave.

**And the more that he lives the less that he tries  
To show her the love that he hold inside  
And the more that she gives the more that he sees  
This is a story of you and me**

Once again it had been a few weeks. Sasuke had once again gone up a rank, but he didn't work any later then he already did. The more time that passed, the less Sasuke even tried to show his love for Naruto. Naruto begin to think that he really was cheating and was growing tired of him. The more this thought grew, the more Naruto tried to get Sasuke to see him. He half raped him in the middle of the night, but Sasuke had said he was exhausted. Soon, Naruto was using his credit card to buy roses. He was trying to drop hints. When Sasuke came in in the middle of the night, no longer waking him with a kiss on the forehead, Naruto would lean over and kiss him. The look he gave of in his eyes said I love you. Soon enough Sasuke understood what Naruto was trying to say without words.

**So I bought you a rose on the way home from work  
Opened the door to a heart that I hurt  
And I hope you notice this look in my eyes  
Cause Im gonna make things right  
Im gonna hold you tonight  
Do all those little things  
For the rest of your life.**

Sasuke got of work early. Like 1:00 PM early. His boss threatened to fire him but he didn't care. He headed to the flower shop and bought his Naruto a Blue rose (There real, people). On his way home, he called Naruto, knowing that Naruto stopped work at 12:00 and was home alone all day.

"Sasuke?" He asked with surprise, the phone having Caller ID.

"Naruto, I'll be home in 10 minutes. See you soon. Love ya." With that he hung up.

'_He'll be home in 10 minutes? Did he get fired? What happened? Did he get my hints?'_

Just like Sasuke had said, he was home in 10 minutes. Naruto heard the door open and close but was too frightened to get up and go to Sasuke.

'_What if he's here to tell me he wants to get a divorce!?'_ Was all that went through his mind. But when Sasuke came into the living room were Naruto was seated on a couch with the T.V. off, he held out a blue rose.

"For you, my love." Was all Sasuke said, smiling the beautiful smile he only showed to Naruto.

In his eyes shined _'I love you, and only you.'_ All Naruto could do was ogle at the rose and the look in Sasuke's eyes. Within a few seconds Naruto had jumped of the couch, dropped the cup of tea in his hands, glomped Sasuke and covered Sasuke's lips with his own. The blue rose was pushed into his hands and surprisingly had no thorns. Sasuke's arm's wrapped around Naruto's waist and they kissed passionately. All too soon it has stopped and Naruto had gotten off of Sasuke, pulling him up after him. Naruto pulled him to the couch and they sat down.

"So you weren't cheating on me?"

"What? No! Why would you even think that? I told you, I was doing what I though would make you happy. I just wanted to give you everything."

"But by doing that you had to take away the only thing I really wanted. You Sasuke. You can't do that to me ever again. You made me think you were cheating on me and you were losing interest in me." Naruto said, twirling the brilliant blue rose in his fingertips.

"Never Naruto. You are my soul mate. I already know that." And with that he leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss turned heated and Naruto dropped the rose to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck. The rose lay forgotten as they did something they had been without for at least a year and spent the rest of the day together.

**Did ja guys like? I thought this was perfect for a fic. Sorry if it wasn't all that great. Feedback would be great! Tell me if you know something that could make this better plz and thank you!**


End file.
